Awakening: Diablerie Mexico
Lying deep in torpor beneath the Mayan tombs is a most-ancient Methuselah. Sleeping away the ages until his time to arise finally comes. He guards himself, and his potent blood, most assiduously. But you have learned where he rests -- and so you search for him. Soon his essence will be yours. They may have rules against what you are about to do, but they might as well try to stop the thirst itself. Win, and power beyond reckoning is yours. Lose, and your defeat is final, for the ancients are wrathful against those who disturb their slumber. Diablerie: Mexico is a full Story for Vampire, requiring you to pit your mind and body against one of the most powerful Cainites in the New World. It includes: Explanded rules on Diablerie, the most-hated practice of the undead. Details on older, more powerful Vampires in a Chronicle Information on how the mightiest Kindred protect themselves during their long torpors, including the spirits and traps which guard their slumbers. Summary Awakening: Diablerie Mexico is a stand alone scenerio which alllows player characters to track down and drink the blood of a 4th Generation Methusulah in the jungles of Mexico. Chapter Two: Diablerie, A Discussion This chapter discusses the process, consequences, and benefits of diablerization. Benefits include: a rise in Generation and curative powers. The chapter also includes a Thaumaturgical Ritual: The Ritual of the Bitter Rose as well as a section on the laws against Diablerie. Chapter Three: The Wanderer This chapter gives the history of the Gangrel Methuselah Mictlantecuhtli from his mortal days up to the moment he entered Torpor in his specficially built ziggarut in the jungles of Mexico. Chapter Four: Involving the Neonates This chapter gives clues on how to involve player characters into the story of Mictlantecuhtli. Chapter Five: The Pyramid This chapter is the meat an bones of the adventure. It describes the ziggaruts of Tzental Falls, the dangers of traveling in the jungle (which include a possible encounter with Lupines), the pyramid of Mictlantecuhtli, and the tomb of Mictlantecuhtli. The pyramid itself is simple dungeon crawl with horrible deadly traps. Inside one of the rooms, player characters will find Anton, the ghoul of Pietr, who has lost all sense of reality and will immediately attack any who come near him. The tomb of Mictantecuhtli has been influenced by the powerful will of the Methuselah. Physically they are just 6 rooms but have converted into such places as the Hall of Fear, The Hall of Dark Dreams, Hall of Victims, and the "Black Sun" Portal before arriving at Mictlantecuhtli's resting place. Also on this level is a powerful ghouled Jaguar as well as the Methuselah's Vampire attendants, former Mayan peasants. Background Information Memorable Quotes A rat crept softly through the vegetation dragging its slimy belly on the bank while I was fishing in the dull canal on a winter evening round behind the gashouse musing upon the king my brother's wreck and on the king my father's death before him. - T.S. Eliot, The Wasteland We do not merely feed upon the Mortals; some of us feed upon one another. Some do it out of need; they can no longer survive on the thin mortal vitae. But others do it out of desire, for they seek the power of their elders. The war between my people is a connibalistic and horrific conflict indeed. The young hunt the old, not for wisdom, but for power. - Critias, Clan Brujah The bigger the cap, the bigger the pealin' - Ice Cube, Steady Mobbin' When green buds hang in the elm like dust and sprinkle the lime like rain forth I wander, forth I must and frink of life again - A.E. Housman I couldn't help it. I can resist everthing except temptation. - Oscar Wilde, Lady Windermere's Fan Protection is not only dead, but damned. - Prime Minister Disraeli, Life of Disreali Characters Mictlantecuhtli, The Wanderer Sheaffer, Malkavian Scholar Pietr, Brujah Diablorist Lupines : The Lupines encountered are Ronin and have been disavowed by any tribe due to their protection of the tomb of a Leech. They are the descendants of the Maya peasants who once worshipped Mictlantecuhtli as a God. They live a simple existence without knowledge of Garou society. : About 5'6", squat and powerful, with cinnamon-coloured skin and black hair ''(A:DM, p. 40) Anton, Ghoul to Pietr : Anton accompanied Pietr the first time he ventured into the lair of Mictlantecuhtli and Pietr left him there. He was already slighly insane but now do to hunger he has lost all touch with reality. : ''A wild-eyed man in torn clothes, hair awry, gibbering with fear, madness and bloodlust ''(A:DM, p. 45) Vampire Attendants : These were the childre that Mictlantecuhtli created to spite his priests. They are all Mayan peasants that worshipped Mictlantecuhtli as a God and had no ambition of their own. They subjected themselves to the ritual of Quenching the Lambent Flame so they could survive to attend their God when he awoke. : ''Shirt and muscular, with golden skin and black hair, dressed in white robes. Each wears a ring of black stone. After more than a millennium wandering the pyramid in the dark, they can find their way around perfectly with no light. (Specifically, they know exactly where the traps are and avoid them.) (A:DM: p. 54) References Category:Game Books Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1992 releases